Amatsu-Mikaboshi
Amatsu-Mikaboshi is an embodiment of the chaotic nothingness (and an aspect of Oblivion) that existed shortly before the formation of the physical universe as we know it. He is known to be an adversary of Hercules and many other heroes across time and space. Billions of years ago, the Shinto gods Izanagi and Izanami ventured into a formless world that was dominated by a dark, primordial void where the ancient force of nature known as Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星) existed and reigned alone. The divine couple began to populate the world with living creatures as well as lesser Amatsu-Kami who later came to be worshiped as gods by the inhabitants of Japan, which enraged Mikaboshi. His attempts to topple the fledgling Amatsu-Kami pantheon were foiled, and Mikaboshi was force to descend to the netherworld of Yomi, where he remained for centuries. At first he was seemingly little more than a generic god of evil, the Japanese equal of Loki, however this was all a guise by the real Mikaboshi, who was no mere demon or god but an Abstract who sought to end all things so as to return to his beloved chaos, furthering his guise as a "god of evil" so as to finally reveal his true power to multiple pantheons of gods, since he was no longer holding back he quickly changed from a manipulative entity into an outright destroyer as he quickened his apocalyptic plan to erase the ordered universe and give birth to an endless sea of the choas king. Commencing his ascension and defeat Eventually after apocalypse chthon hive the void onslaught and the supreme intelligence were killed the dark one decided the time had come for him to complete his plans by dividing his powers across every moment of time and space so he could change the universe to his image where there was no fun no light no suns and no hope only a vast wast land of shadows and an sea of chaos is leaf in his rule amatsu than contacted the high evolutionary needing his help as even he did not have enough power for such an agenda so he desired assistance from two other chaotic deities promising if he argued earth would be spared his wrath Herbert relented he ordered him to build an inter dimensional quantum splicer which he would use to send his essence across all time from the universe creation and chaos would finally rule he soon opened a dimension portal allowing the adversary and chernobog to escape their prisons promising if they aided him in his goals they would also rule along side him they agreed when the weapon was complete than went to begin amatsu mikaboshi ascension towards universal god at the peak of mount wundagore. How ever just as he was about to open the portal they were interrupted by the avengers x men and shield agents determinate to stop his insanity sparking an epic battle while the agents held the high evolutionary off logan jean and cyclops took on chernobog while the other x men battled adversary than the avengers confronted the abstract mikaboshi hardly even noticed them until thor called him a coward for refusing to fight his own battles and he turned round stating it was time to burn despite their efforts the avengers were no match for the powerful being and seeing the moon in position he than opened a portal in dimensional space and time explaining once his ascension was complete all would cower before him MikaboshI stood in front telling his allies to shoot him with the device the scientist designed and his energy begin to leave his body and headed in to the flow of time they watched triumphed. Suddenly amatsu life force retuned to his body and his residual power is taken by the high evolutionary and he laughed manically he demands to know what he'd done the evolutionary revealed he'd known his true intentions to destroy the cosmoc and had no intentions on allowing that and instead made a device to divide his power seething with rage amatsu mikaboshi attacked. With his powers weakened from the blast the fight was more even but he contained to over whelm his enemies in a desperate attempt for victory coulson saved the high evolutionary from chernobog who states he'd found a way to send the demon back to the nether realm but he needs the device and his suit destroyed after his allies are subdued by their combined efforts admitting that they had gotten luckily that time he vowed to bring his dream of chaos to life and kill them all and attempted to escape scarlet witch how ever than attacks and uses her powers to weaken him further the demon attempted to attack but vision beam pushed him back he stated they couldn't win as the embodiment of nothingness would exist for all times wanda agreed but insisted that they would at least seal him scarlet uses her full power to destroy his armor causing amatsu agonising pain the evolutionary than uses his device to separate him from his form and re opens the dimensional gate way and send him threw but before so amatsu mikaboshi vowed to return and earth would suffer endlessly before the dark one disappeared. After amatsu was beaten chernobog and adversary are returned to their prisons and coulson thanked Herbert who told him not to get used to it. Powers and Abilities More akin to a force of nature than a physical being, and having existed as a dark, primordial void that once dominated Earth (and before even that, the Marvel Universe, and before even this, the realities predating the Universe itself) in its earliest days, Mikaboshi's true form is elusive. He apparently exists as a single golden eye characterized by a slit-like iris. The eye is surrounded by an amorphous mass of dark energy, which Mikaboshi can form into tangible objects of virtually any form he can imagine, such as whip-like tentacles or a humanoid body. He can also assume a comet-like appearance (with his eye serving as the comet's nucleus) and propel himself at incredible speeds. He is immune to most diseases and possesses extremely quick reflexes. Mikaboshi possesses an extremely high intellect rivaling that of genius-level, and is an accomplished strategist, though his preferred tactic is simply overwhelming opponents with the sheer number of his demonic foot-soldiers. His army contains many netherworld denizens, mostly shinma and oni. Mikaboshi does not have jurisdiction over all of humanity's deceased. It is not yet known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to manipulate a human soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes the feat known. Apparently these conditions require that the human being in question willingly submit to Mikaboshi's will. It is not yet known how a human being may free himself from bondage to Mikaboshi. Nor is it revealed whether or not Mikaboshi "feeds" on the psychic energies as other demons do. * Superhuman Strength: '''His physical strength, at least in his main incarnation, is considerably lesser to that of Zeus or Izanagi, and is roughly equal to that of the average Kami. * '''Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Recuperation * Magic Manipulation: He has high ability to wield some form of potent Japanese dark magic, a brand of sorcery that seems especially effective against the Olympian deities. Mikaboshi possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. ** Shape-Shifting: '''He can use this mystical energy for a variety of effects, among which are his ability to alter his form and shape; he also often taken on a female form to appear harmless. He can reshape his limbs into razor-sharp blades, and assume the form of a fire-breathing serpent, which Apollo's fire was unable to affect and which was able to retaliate with a blast of fire powerful enough to harm and strike down even the Olympian sun deity. ** '''Mystical Blasts: '''He can display a wide projection of mystical energy as force blasts. * '''Energy Projection: Mikaboshi can project energy on a scale at least rivaling that of Zeus and Izanagi. * Flight * Teleportation ''' * '''Invisibility * Matter Manipulation * Image Projection * Demon Control/Re-Animation: His power is of such extent that he can control numerous minor demons, as well as animating and manipulating corpses en masse at will. * '''Possession: '''As a demonic entity, and the conqueror of Yomi, Japanese underworld of the Kami, Mikaboshi also has several powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings; on at least one instance, Mikaboshi has been shown capable of releasing a deceased mortal soul back into the realm of the living.Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Sorcerers Category:Darkforce Users